Paraíso
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Aquella casa de paraíso no tenía ni pizca.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas de autor: **Después de un laaaaaaaaaaaargo año sabatico por el fandom regreso para dejar este pequeño y algo... _raro_ presente para mi queridisima Agatha, puede que haya cambiado muuuuuuuuucho la idea después de tanto tiempo, pero espero te guste. Se supone que es un regalo de cumpleaños, aunque falten seis dias y tal, preferí tenerlo ya aquí uvu.**  
**

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! *arroja Naraku's como confetti*

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC. Universo Alterno.**  
**

* * *

La casa estaba en absoluta calma, demasiada en comparación a los días en que el dueño hacia fiestas casi todas las noches en un constante recordatorio que era un universitario poco dedicado a su verdadera labor, pero como nadie sabia como la buena fortuna iba a jugar en sus vidas, se había visto en la necesidad de mudarse al campo cuando sus padres murieron y el dinero terminó en manos de quien menos lo imaginó.

El albino gruñó tirando de la vieja puerta para poder abrirla, pateando al perro en el proceso, lo que no se lo tomó a bien mientras le gruñía.

—¡Pudiste terminar en la perrera!— Gritó, pero el perro blanco lo ignoró dirigiéndose al sofá.

Si, Inuyasha Taisho estaba que echaba chispas, ¡¿qué lunático le dejaba su fortuna a un perro?! Sobre todo uno que lo odiaba a muerte y gozaba el torturarlo como aquel perrucho.

Sesshômaru, el perro; bostezó sonoramente ignorándolo. Lo que sin duda lo molestó aun más, porque si ese animal pensaba que lo iba a dominar, estaba mas que equivocado.

...

Un par de horas después, Sesshômaru se levantó para ver el reloj en la pared, se estiró y fue a buscar su comida enlatada favorita. Pero grande fue su decepción cuando no la encontró donde comúnmente estaba.

—Ese inútil.

Miró hacia su traste de porcelana donde iba el agua y descubrió que estaba completamente seco. Bien, si aquel humano pensaba que iba a vivir a su costa esta muy equivocado.

Empezó a aullar, un sonido tan desgarrador y fuerte que casi de inmediato la puerta empezó a sonar y una voz femenina se escuchó en el pórtico, Sesshômaru odiaba a la chica que estaba afuera, pero por lo regular solía propinarle unos buenos golpes a su dueño con un sartén y era agradable de ver.

Rascó la puerta, una vez, dos veces, la quinta vez sintió como sus garras se quejaban y dejó de hacerlo. Inuyasha iba a tener que arreglarlas si quería seguir viviendo.

—¿Sesshômaru? Ese idiota te dejó solo otra vez— dijo la azabache y acto seguido hubo un ruido en la cocina de una ventana rompiéndose. Cuando el perro se acercó a ver, Kagome ya estaba revisando sus platos y llenándolos.

La puerta principal se abrió e Inuyasha entró con paso enfurecido hasta la cocina.

—Se puede saber, ¡¿por qué demonios tienes que romper la ventana siempre mujer?!

—¡Lo dejaste sin comida ni agua! —La chica puso sus brazos en jarras con mala cara—. Es tu culpa que siempre tenga que romperla.

Sesshômaru disfrutó de como la humana sometía al chico, cuando su oreja se movió al escuchar un ruido en la sala. Se dirigió sin mucho interés, esperando que fuera lo que estuviera ahí, se marchara cuanto antes.

Un gato.

—¿Tú quién eres?— Preguntó el felino con los vellos de la nuca erizados—, ese maldito...

—Hueles a alcantarilla. —Sesshômaru estornudo y después le dio la espalda, hasta que sintió algo caminar entre su pelo.

Se empezó a rascar, desesperado por quitarse aquella inmundicia de su cuerpo, pero al escuchar la risa como de ronroneo del gato volteó con los colmillos al descubierto.

—Oh, el señorito no esta acostumbrado— Se rascó tirando un montón de pulgas a la alfombra mientras su cola serpenteaba—, «lo siento». —Era una vil mentira, pero Sesshômaru no caería en su juego, al que joderia seria a Inuyasha por llevar tal escoria a la pocilga que tenía por casa.

...

—¡Sesshômaru! Es la ultima vez que haces tal desorden en la casa —Inuyasha amenazó tirándolo del collar, pero el aludido lo mordió mientras Naraku le saltaba encima al humano, dejando que sus uñas se clavaran en sus hombros.

—A correr— dijo el gato saltando a las cortinas y por consiguiente llegando hasta el ventilador oxidado del techo.

—¿Por qué demonios pensé que me servirías para molestar a éste?— Gruñó el albino cuando Sesshômaru se estiró en el sofá, importándole poco lo que opinara.

—Porque lo único que hace es lamerse las bolas.

—Con clase, como siempre— se burló Naraku mientras los miraba desde el techo—, mis siete vidas podrían bastar para molestarlo a él.

El perro blanco lo ignoró de forma titánica, provocando que el gato bajara hasta acostarse sobre su cabeza, con el trasero en su pelaje recién limpio mientras su cola se movía en la nariz de Sesshômaru.

—Adórame. —Naraku ordenó estirando sus patas y rasguñando al perro—. Soy tu superior.

—Eres el rey de la inmundicia.

Sesshômaru en un rápido movimiento lo agarró por el cuello sin apretar demasiado y lo llevó hacia la bañera, metiéndolo de lleno.

—¡Serás cabron! Maldito perro insolente, te caerá una maldición que ni tu culo se salvará— Naraku salió de la tina echando humo mientras le saltaba encima rasguñándolo con saña, a lo que Sesshômaru contestó arrojándolo sin cuidado sobre el lavabo.

—No estas a mi nivel.

El perro se estaba por ir cuando un aroma diferente entró por sus fosas nasales.

—No me toques las pelotas— Naraku dijo colocándose justo al lado, a pesar de estar goteando todavía—, ¿es...?

—¡Gracias!— La voz de Kagome se escuchó llena de entusiasmo y el golpe de feromonas masculinas no se hizo esperar en sus sentidos—, la verdad es que me la quedaría, pero mi abuelo no quiere mas gatos después de que Buyo murió y no quería dejarla sola.

La recién llegada se paseó por la estancia, entonces su mirada llena de desagrado se posó en el desgarbado gato y después en le perro con un poco de curiosidad.

—La he bañado y le he puesto las vacunas necesarias así que no habrá problema— la chica seguía hablando y hablando y hablando, pero Naraku poca importancia le puso mientras se intentó acercar para conocerla—, se llama Kagura.

Sesshômaru pasó de ellos dirigiéndose a su cama de plumas comprada especialmente por su abogado, Myoga. Después de darse cuenta del lugar donde vivía, le había dado varias condiciones a Inuyasha si quería seguir recibiendo la pensión por su cuidado, por lo que ese era uno de los requerimientos.

—Hola— la gata ya estaba frente a su nariz mirándolo con curiosidad.

—La escoria esta allá.— Dijo ignorándola.

—Un gato mojado es lo mas asqueroso que existe— Kagura frunció la nariz y su cola serpenteó mientras se acercaba todavía más al perro, quien sólo gruñó unos segundos antes de dejarle un espacio a regañadientes.

Naraku ya se había acercado cuando la gata le propinó un zarpazo molesta y con sus dientes expuestos.

—¡Aléjate de mi! Gato mojado.

—Definitivamente eres de la clase más baja para juntarte con ese— siseo Naraku regresándole el golpe, empezando una guerra de zarpazos y siseos que hizo a Sesshômaru preguntarse si realmente valía la pena aquella vida.

—¡Mira! Se están llevando bien— Inuyasha dijo orgulloso al ver a los gatos rodar por el piso hiriéndose mutuamente.

El perro solo se tapó el rostro con las patas delanteras, su dueño era un idiota irresponsable y ahora tenía dos gatos que parecían mas una castración que a verdaderos compañeros para él.

—Por cierto, Sango acaba de regalarme una cachorra.—Kagome soltó la bomba justo antes de marcharse.

Sesshômaru pensó que era el mejor momento para escaparse de esa casa de locos.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

Hayden


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas de autor: **D: no tengo internet en mi casa.

Pero, pude traer este segundo capitulo~

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC. Universo Alterno.**  
**

* * *

Crash, crash.

La oreja peluda se movió en dirección al sonido de forma automática, después de unos segundos regresó a su antigua posición y el perro sólo suspiró apenas perceptiblemente.

Crash, crash.

Sesshômaru abrió los párpados y se encontró frente a frente con unos ojos rojos observándolo fijamente.

—Vete.

Kagura movió la cola cuando escuchó su voz, pero la gata no dio indicio alguno de que iba a cumplir la orden por lo que el perro cerró los párpados otra vez ignorándola monumentalmente.

—Gracias por cerrar la ventana— dijo empezando a emitir un ronroneo.

—No lo hice por ti.

—Lo sé—Kagura se subió sobre el lomo del perro acomodandose para dormir, sabiendo de antemano que no iba a molestarla con ello.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que Sesshômaru se incorporara levemente, pero al escuchar la voz de Kagome volvió a recostarse disfrutando la poca paz que tendría debido a su visita.

—¡Inuyasha! ¿Dónde estas? —preguntó mientras el chico bostezaba en el sofá.

—No estoy, vete. —gruñó torpemente dándose la vuelta y Kagura sonrió bajandose de Sesshômaru y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¿Puedes abrir?

—No.

—Vamos, en el fondo sé que quieres hacerlo. —la gatita dijo y el perro gruñó, después de abrirle a la estúpida humana se iría al segundo piso, lejos de Kagura y de todos.

Ni bien oprimió el botón para abrir, la azabache le acarició la cabeza y un olor poco familiar lo inundó.

—¡Sessh! Que bueno que estas aquí—dijo abriendo la canasta que traía con ella y un pequeño mote de pelo apareció en su visión—, te presento a Rin; mi nueva mascota.

Kagura se acercó con curiosidad y la cachorrita asomó su cabeza para verla con unos intensos ojos marrones.

—Oh, vaya. —dijo sin ocultar la sonrisa en su cara al ver el desagrado del mayor—, la trajo demasiado rápido.

Sesshômaru se dio la vuelta ignorando a Rin aunque la perrita de inmediato lo siguió mientras Kagome miraba a Inuyasha en el sofá.

—Nunca aprenderá— dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina para darle comida a las mascotas, al menos compraba los costales y las botellas de agua para Sesshômaru (si, ella estaba enterada de los cuidados del perro; los hacia todos).

—Pequeña, no deberías molestarlo— Kagura dijo sentada a un lado de la cachorra—. No le gustan los niños.

—Rin no tiene la culpa de ser pequeña—dijo torpemente y después miró con curiosidad a Sesshômaru.

Naraku entró por la puerta abierta y bufó mirando a sus adorables y bastardos compañeros de casa, Kagura lo ignoró con altanería.

—Lástima, tu hedor arruinó el ambiente.

—Como tu veneno —dijo rascando una de sus orejas.

Sesshômaru gruñó en advertencia sin darse la vuelta, ese par debía aprender a no meterse en su territorio. Entonces Naraku notó a Rin y una risa gatuna salió de su garganta.

—No conocía tus mañas de pedófilo.

«Suficiente, Naraku esta muerto» Kagura saltó al sofá en el momento justo en que el perro estaba por echarsele encima, más no hizo falta que lo hiciera pues Rin lo tenía bajo sus patas jugueteando torpemente con él.

—Dígame señor gato, ¿que es eso? —preguntó con curiosidad, más Naraku estaba frunciendole el ceño con desagrado.

Kagura lo vio con cierto interés, al menos hasta que el gato rasguñó la nariz de la cachorra y siseó. El lloriqueo no se hizo esperar mientras Rin intentaba calmar el ardor y Sesshômaru suspiró internamente antes de empezar a lamerla él, logrando que se callara después de un momento.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha había visto aquello y con desagrado tomó a Naraku por el lomo y lo sacó fuera cerrándole la puerta en el mismo instante en que Kagome salía a ver que había ocurrido.

—Naraku la rasguñó, supongo que no esta acostumbrado —dijo soltando un keh al final, entonces la azabache le sonrió depositando un beso en su mejilla.

—Gracias.

Mientras los humanos seguían con su coqueteo, Sesshômaru casi roló los ojos volviendo a su lugar.

—Gracias. —Rin dijo lamiendo también el hocico del perro y meneando la cola, Kagura soltó una risa pequeña antes de subirse en Sesshômaru otra vez.

—Vete.

Rin no hizo casi mientras se recostaba en el suelo aún lado de él, cuidando de no tocar su almohada y Naraku gruñó mirando aquello desde la ventana.

«Jodido bastardo, se esta haciendo su harem».

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

Hayden


End file.
